Erreur de Jeunesse
by Illwen
Summary: La veille de Noël, Draco fait un point sur sa vie et sa maladie contractée il y a 10 ans. [Texte écrit pour l'édition de Noël des Chalusse d'ébène !]


**Texte écrit pour le Concours "Les Chalusse d'ébènes" édition de Noël !**

**Il a été laissé tel quel et non retravaillé à la suite des différentes remarques apportées.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Erreur de jeunesse**

par _Illwen_

* * *

Décembre 2018, nous sommes en plein dans la période préférée de l'année pour beaucoup de sorciers, Noël. Dans Londres, pour un moldu comme pour un sorcier, cet esprit de fête hivernal est extrêmement présent. Les rues sont allègrement décorées et chantonnantes avec un plus pour le Londres sorcier et particulièrement le chemin de traverse. Tout est animé, partout. Les arbres sont remplis de guirlandes lumineuses, les gros bâtiments sont illuminés, les parcs et les grandes places sont recouverts de fausse neige et de décorations plus audacieuses comme des Pères Noël, des bonhommes de neige ou des boules géantes. Des patinoires ont également pris place à certains endroits de la ville, réunissant les familles et les amis. Les marchés de Noël, proposant décorations artisanales, cadeaux ou vin chaud ont lieu deux fois par semaine, du côté sorcier comme moldu.

Même pour les sorciers, qui sont des êtres dotés de magie, cette période de l'année a quelque chose en plus que les autres fêtes n'ont pas.

Noël est la dernière fête du calendrier si on enlève la veille de la nouvelle année. C'est l'occasion de se retrouver, souvent en famille, autour d'un repas, avec des échanges de cadeaux. C'est la période parfaite pour faire un bilan de son année, ses joies, ses peines, ses erreurs, ses progrès, faire le point sur ses objectifs, sa vie et son avenir. Mais on prend conscience de cela bien plus tard, à l'entrée dans l'âge adulte. Avant, on continue à enchaîner les fêtes, les repas, les cadeaux. On ne profite pas vraiment, on encaisse, on tombe, on se relève et on continue. On a souvent passé une année géniale, entouré de nos amis et de notre famille. Parfois on a fait un voyage scolaire, on a réussi nos examens et on passe dans la classe supérieure. On change d'école, on s'adapte, on fait de nouvelles rencontres. On tombe amoureux, on présente cette personne à nos parents, et puis l'amour s'éteint, la flamme se consume alors on se quitte. On est triste, soulagé ou libéré parfois. Et puis on recommence. Ensuite on devient diplômé, on a un métier, un employeur, un salaire, on rencontre des personnes différentes. Tous les ans, à Noël, on fait un bilan. C'est comme ça.

Pour moi, Noël a pendant longtemps été une des périodes les plus belles de l'année, quand j'étais enfant. Je fêtais Noël avec mes parents et quand il neigeait je passais mon temps dehors avec mon père. Ma mère nous regardait par la fenêtre et nous réprimandait quand nous y restions trop longtemps. On restait beaucoup tous les trois pendant cette période. Mon père se déplaçait moins et était plus présent. Ma mère passait tout son temps avec moi. Les professeurs à domicile ne venaient pas pendant trois semaines. On cuisinait beaucoup. Des gâteaux, des bûches ou des plats plus compliqués. Elle adorait cuisiner et plus particulièrement à Noël. Elle installait toujours une ambiance féerique et incroyable dans le manoir. On se baladait énormément aussi. À Londres et en Écosse mais surtout en France. On passait un peu plus d'une semaine dans une propriété appartenant à mes parents et on fêtait Noël là-bas. C'était une incroyable semaine. Pendant environ cinq ans, j'ai vu mes parents, descendant de l'une des plus riches et ancienne famille de sorciers anglaise, skier et sortir au restaurant. Pendant une semaine, je les voyais agir complètement normalement, loin de leur distinction et manière d'être typiquement bourgeoise. J'étais alors un enfant heureux, entouré de ses deux parents, qui voyageait beaucoup et complètement innocent. A l'écart de l'art de la manipulation, de la torture et de la guerre.

À partir de mon entrée à Poudlard, Noël est devenu moins magique. L'enfant de onze ans que j'étais ne s'en rendait pas compte mais mon père savait que le Lord allait finir par revenir et il a profité de mon entrée à l'école pour s'éloigner de moi, il est devenu froid et distant. C'était fini la construction de bonhommes de neige ou d'igloos dans le jardin du manoir quand il neigeait. Il restait enfermé dans son bureau ou sortait pour me faire la morale sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'étais peu présent au manoir mais le peu que j'y étais suffisait pour me dégoûter. Il parlait en permanence du futur, de sa gloire, de son pouvoir. Le même pouvoir qui a été complètement responsable de sa déchéance et de la disgrâce de notre famille. On ne partait plus nul part et l'ambiance au manoir était électrique.

Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise dans ma propre maison. Je voyais mon père se préparer à la potentielle arrivée d'un puissant mage noir. Je voyais ma mère essayer de me protéger de sa violence verbale et physique envers moi quand j'étais présent, et envers elle quand j'étais à l'école. Elle restait très évasive dans ses lettres, me parlant de tout un tas de choses futiles pour détourner l'attention. Elle me demandait beaucoup de prendre soin de moi, de faire attention, me répétait qu'elle m'aimait et m'envoyait des colis remplis de cadeaux. Mon père aussi m'écrivait. Enfin. Le peu de lettre que j'ai reçu de lui durant ma scolarité a surtout été pour me donner des ordres, comme devenir ami avec Harry Potter, essayer d'entendre le plus possible de choses le concernant lui, ainsi que la famille Weasley, de surveiller le directeur. Je devais lui rapporter tout ce qui me semblait important ou louche. Je l'ai assidûment fait les deux premières années, quand mon père n'était pas encore un monstre. J'ai ensuite envoyé de moins en moins de nouvelles, prétextant qu'ils passaient leurs temps en retenues et que je ne les voyais pas dans les couloirs ou aux repas. Bien-sûr, je les voyais à certains cours, mais je disais toujours qu'ils étaient des élèves modèles, entraînés par leur amie Granger. Elle était elle aussi la cible des attaques de mon père, durant de nombreuses années. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, première de chacune de ses classes, déshonneur absolu pour mon père vis-à-vis de moi, et fierté pour le trio. Je payais aussi le fait d'être deuxième de ma classe, par les lettres, ou quand je rentrais chez moi. Ma mère n'avait pas le pouvoir de me protéger des punitions de mon père. Plus les années passaient, pire elles étaient. Au départ, j'avais des lignes à copier, des objets à nettoyer, des livres entiers à lire et à résumer. Mais les années passant, il me lançait des sorts à moi, des sorts interdits pour la plupart, de la magie noire. Ils faisaient mal, brûlaient et laissaient des marques qui ne partaient pas avant plusieurs semaines. Je me rebellais malgré tout. La violence physique ne n'empêchait absolument pas de désobéir aux ordres et de m'exprimer. Je ne voulais plus faire ça, je ne croyais plus en ces idées de domination et de pouvoir. Je ne suivais plus les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne voulais pas réduire les moldus ou les sorciers nés de moldus en esclavage. Tout ça, c'était parce que plus jeune, je buvais littéralement les paroles de mon père et je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Je le trouvais incroyable. Mais l'homme qui frappait sa propre femme à coup de sorts impardonnables pour me punir moi n'est pas celui qui m'a élevé.

Le Lord est ensuite revenu à la vie et est venu s'installer au manoir, pour le plus grand honneur de mon père. Je ne voulais jamais rentrer chez moi, je trouvais toujours des excuses. La principale étant la suivante : les vacances étaient le moment parfait pour avoir des informations sur le trio puisqu'ils restaient à l'école. Celle-ci étant vide, il était beaucoup plus simple de m'en approcher. Je me débrouillais ensuite pour trouver quelque chose à leurs dire, ou bien j'en inventais carrément. J'étais cependant obligé de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël. Les dîners en famille, les soirées mondaines entourées de mangemorts et les jours passés enfermé dans la cave. Mon père me parlait d'intronisation dans les rangs, je lui disais qu'il n'en était pas question. Alors il m'enfermait dans une cellule de la cave, entouré d'autres prisonniers et me rendait souvent visite pour essayer de me « faire changer d'avis ». Je retournais à l'école sous un sort de glamour pour cacher les dégâts sur mon visage, je faisais des cauchemars la nuit, je côtoyais en permanence des fils et filles de mangemorts, déjà intronisés. J'avais en permanence l'impression d'être suivi, épié. J'ai commencé à devenir complètement paranoïaque. J'entendais des bruits partout, des voix, je pensais que le monde entier me voulait du mal. J'ai été marqué de force. C'était horrible. Outre la douleur physique, la douleur morale a été immense. Je ne le voulais pas. J'étais maintenant catalogué dans le camp des ennemis, de ceux qui iraient en prison une fois la guerre gagnée par les opposants. La suite est tout aussi triste. Mon père et le Lord profitait de ma faiblesse psychologique pour me donner des missions impossibles. Mais je devais réussir, sinon, je le payais de ma vie. J'ai un nombre incalculable de choses pour le mauvais côté, celui en lequel je ne croyais même pas. Entre les missions, les cours, ma déscolarisation après la mort du directeur, j'ai commencé à apprécier le fait de ne plus pouvoir penser à rien, d'oublier. Je me laissais mourir. Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, m'épuisait aux entraînements ou pendant les missions, mais je buvais aussi. Beaucoup trop pour un jeune homme de mon âge. Mais j'oubliais, je n'avais plus mal nul part, je n'étais plus vraiment là. Et une simple potion suffisait pour me ramener à la réalité.

La guerre à commencer sérieusement après que Harry soit retourné à Poudlard. Le soir-même, toute l'armée de Voldemort se tenait sur les hauteurs entourant le château. Quand leur bouclier a cédé, nous avons attaqué. Je voyais des corps voler dans les airs, les géants piétiner des élèves, des loups-garous les mordre. Aucun n'était prêt pour la bataille, aucun n'avait à la subir, ou à en mourir. Je me suis retourné contre l'armée du Lord, j'ai attaqué les mangemorts, défendu des élèves. Je me battais avec les mêmes armes qu'eux, ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux plus faibles. Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry a tué Voldemort, la guerre était gagnée par le côté de la Lumière. Les procès ont été mis en place la semaine suivante, sans perdre de temps. Ma mère et mon père ont été reconnus coupable. Ma mère ne portait pas la marque, alors elle a écopé d'une peine un peu plus légère, mon père lui, finirait sa vie en prison. Ils sont tous les deux morts un an plus tard des suites de maladies contractées pendant leur enfermement. Moi, j'ai été innocenté, grâce aux nombreux témoignages d'élèves que j'ai aidés pendant la bataille. J'étais simplement dans l'obligation de terminer ma scolarité et d'obtenir un diplôme.

Plus tard, quelques années après la guerre, toujours avec un esprit relativement triste des suites de la guerre et de la mort de mes parents, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux technologies moldues. Il n'y avait pas matière à discuter, ils étaient clairement en avance sur nous de ce côté là. Vivre uniquement de la fortune laissée par mes parents ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Alors j'ai réfléchi, pendant des mois, et m'est venue l'idée de créer des ordinateurs et des téléphones adaptés à une civilisation sorcière. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que si les ordinateurs et autres matériaux électroniques moldus ne fonctionnaient pas chez nous, c'était à cause des interférences magiques.

J'ai beaucoup échoué, pendant plusieurs années à vrai dire. Personne ne voulait s'associer à moi, travailler avec moi, parce que j'étais le fils d'un mangemort, alors pour beaucoup, j'étais coupable et ma vie devait se faire en prison. Ils essayaient, devant moi, de dénigrer mon idée, de la rendre ridicule. Mais je sais que plusieurs d'entre eux ont essayé et échoué également.

J'étais dans une période sombre, je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi j'étais là, ni à quoi je servais. J'avais envoyé paître ma fiancée, aucune fille qui me faisait du charme n'avait d'effet sur moi. Je n'avais envie de rien. Je passais mes journées à broyer du noir chez moi et mes soirées dans les bars ou les boites, complètement ivre. Je ne couchais jamais avec personne. Je me contentais de boire jusqu'à en oublier comment je m'appelais. Je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ça mais, il y a dix ans, j'étais perdu et j'en voulais à tout le monde pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir. La guerre, la perte de mes parents, ma vie misérable, mes projets qui tombaient à l'eau. J'avais bien assez de sujets sur lesquels m'apitoyer et être ivre était un parfait moyen pour me plaindre.

Pour ce Noël 2008, j'étais seul. Je n'avais absolument personne avec qui passer la soirée. Blaise habitait dans un autre fuseau horaire et ne rentrerait pas cette année, Pansy roucoulait avec un jeune héritier américain et Théodore restait en famille. Alors moi, le soir du 24 décembre, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de sortir dans un club et boire, beaucoup. La soirée a passé, c'était agréable. Et puis, sans trop savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé dans une ruelle avec d'autres personnes. Elles étaient beaucoup plus louches que moi mais je suis resté. On se partageait des bouteilles d'alcool et on rigolait bien. J'étais ivre et je n'ai pas vraiment vu le mal à fumer des substances illicites. Le mélange alcool et drogue ne m'a pas vraiment réussi. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit là. Et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une chance, mais ça m'a peut-être sauvé la vie.

Sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé ce que je faisais, je me contentais d'apprécier les sensations incroyables qui prenait part en moi. J'avais une aiguille enfoncée dans le bras et ce qui passait dans mon sang était absolument merveilleux. Je planais à cent milles et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le montée a été belle, magnifique même, mais la descente a été un enfer. Le manque de cette sensation planante, le manque d'euphorie, d'abandon total a été un véritable calvaire à surmonter. Mon état le lendemain était encore pire que les jours d'avant. J'avais littéralement envie de mourir. J'ai essayé, je crois, mais je ne me rappelle plus comment.

Mais trois jours plus tard, alors que je me plaignais des courbatures liées à la drogue et de ma fatigue intense, j'ai tilté. Un flash est arrivé dans ma tête et j'ai blêmi. J'ai enfin réalisé et pris la mesure de ce que j'avais fait le soir du réveillon. Je m'étais drogué. Une drogue dure. De l'héroïne. Avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Avec une seringue probablement usagée.

La drogue avait beau venir du monde moldu, elle était aussi très présente dans le monde sorcier, gardée brute ou magicalement modifiée. Il y en avait même certaines entièrement magiques. Mais le bon sens quand on se pique, c'est de le faire avec du matériel stérile.

J'avais une vision des moldus relativement négative avec le tableau que m'en avait peint mon père, mais je savais ce qui était vrai. Et la partie sur les infections transmissibles par injection de drogue ou via les relations sexuelles était bien réelle. Chez les sorciers, les IST sont extrêmement rares. Il y a bien des infections qui traînent mais elles sont vite éliminées de notre système avec la magie ou des potions adaptées. Mais les IST moldues sont bien plus coriaces, et surtout, il y en a des possiblement mortelles si elles ne sont pas traitées.

J'ai donc pris rapidement rendez-vous chez mon médicomage qui m'a fait boire une potion de diagnostic. Quand j'ai vu sa tête changer de couleur et d'expression, j'ai su que c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

Il m'a rapidement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'expliquer et qu'il préférait ne rien me dire. J'ai cru pendant plusieurs secondes que j'allais rester sans aucune information et que le rendez-vous allait se finir sur la mine inquiète qu'il avait affiché. Mais non. Il m'a annoncé avoir de très bonnes relations avec un médecin moldu qui saurait beaucoup mieux m'expliquer la situation. Il m'a tendu un papier qui s'avéra être une carte de visite et m'a dit qu'il me recontacterait dans la journée pour connaître le jour et l'heure de ce rendez-vous.

Je suis sorti de là encore plus paniqué que quand j'y suis entré. Pour qu'un médicomage me ramène vers un médecin moldu, c'est que je suis vraiment dans la merde. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi même, non ? Personne ne m'avait menacé pour que je me plante une aiguille dans le bras en étant complètement défoncé. C'est aussi à ce moment que je me suis promis de ne jamais me remettre dans cet état. Moi qui ai toujours fait attention à ce que je faisais et avec qui, je pensais que je ne ferais plus jamais rien avec personne.

Je suis rentré chez moi avec la sensation que j'allais bientôt mourir. J'ai reçu un hibou environ deux heures plus tard m'annonçant une prise de rendez-vous pour le lendemain, dix heures, avec le docteur EMERSON. Mon médecin affirmait dans sa lettre que mon statut de sorcier ne serait pas en danger avec son confrère et qu'il avait déjà envoyé des patients là-bas pour la même chose que moi sans qu'il n'y ai eu de problèmes.

Le cabinet n'était pas spécialement loin et je pouvais transplaner dans une rue avoisinante sans qu'il n'y ait de risques. Mais en attendant, j'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie. J'avais peur, je culpabilisais, je me disais que j'allais mourir en ayant rien fait de bien dans ma vie, que je n'avais jamais connu l'amour, le vrai, celui qui te pousse loin, celui qui te rend meilleur, plus fort, qui te fait te sentir en sécurité quoi qu'il se passe. Pour moi, ma vie s'arrêterait dans les prochains mois. Et si j'avais ignoré ce qui s'est passé les semaines suivantes, j'aurais effectivement pu y laisser ma vie.

En clair, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi durant ma nuit et me lever a été un supplice. En sortant, comme pour m'achever, il neigeait. Nous étions le vingt-huit décembre, alors il allait sûrement neiger pour la nouvelle année. Généralement, nous avions des Noëls blancs. Cette année, ce sera un premier de l'an. La neige tombait à gros flocons et une belle couche commençait à se former sur le trottoir, la route, les voitures ou encore les arbres. Je n'avais plus le temps d'y aller à pied mais je me suis promis de le faire au retour, pour profiter.

Habitant dans un quartier sorcier, j'ai directement transplané de ma rue vers une autre à la frontière du quartier moldu avant de terminer le trajet à pied. Arrivé devant la porte, j'ai soufflé pour tenter d'apaiser mes tremblements, mais quand j'ai posé ma main sur la porte, j'ai pris conscience que souffler ne me serait pas d'une grande aide. L'immeuble contenait plusieurs cabinets et spécialités. Je me suis rendu au troisième étage après avoir consulté le panneau d'information. Je suis arrivé dans un immense hall d'accueil très lumineux avec plusieurs secrétaires, chacune travaillant pour un médecin. La lumière venait des immenses vitres derrière les bureaux, par lesquelles on avait une magnifique vue sur un parc enneigé et un immeuble sur la gauche. Les vitres étant teintées, les personnes à l'extérieur du bâtiment ne voyaient rien de l'intérieur.

Je me suis annoncé et l'on m'a fait attendre environ cinq minutes dans des fauteuils. L'immeuble était moderne et l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait était agréable et apaisante, comme pour nous faire passer les mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils peuvent annoncer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années est ensuite venu me chercher. Une fois dans son bureau, l'ambiance un peu légère qui m'habitait quelques secondes auparavant a instantanément disparu.

Il a commencé par me dire que ma condition de sorcier serait un secret bien gardé et qu'il avait déjà eu des patients sorciers. Il m'a expliqué que nos potions étaient des inventions extraordinaires qui permettaient une prise en charge plus rapide et plus précise. Mon médecin lui ayant transmis les informations, il savait exactement ce qui se passait. Pour autant, tout n'était pas simple. Je me rappelle mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite : « _J'ai beau avoir toutes les informations nécessaires, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose dans l'immédiat. Ce dont vous êtes atteint est grave, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. Ce n'est pas soignable et il vous faudra un traitement à vie. Vous aurez des précautions à prendre pour vos rapports intimes et il ne faudra jamais oublier de prendre vos médicaments. Vous êtes atteint du VIH, c'est le virus de l'immunodéficience humaine. Non ou mal traité, il peut, au bout de plusieurs années se transformer en maladie du SIDA syndrome de l'immunodéficience acquise._ »

A partir de là, voyant qu'il m'avait complètement perdu, il m'a expliqué la chose en détails. J'ai donc compris que le VIH était un virus pouvant se transmettre par les rapports sexuels non protégés, en ayant un partenaire (avec un risque plus élevé si plusieurs) et l'utilisation de seringues non stériles pour les drogues injectables. C'est cette dernière raison qui est responsable de ma contamination. Il y a dix ans, on ajoutait aussi à la liste les relations homosexuelles, ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un coup à la porte me fait revenir au présent. Cela fait une heure que je suis assis à mon bureau, plongé dans mes souvenirs. C'est ma secrétaire qui passe la porte en me demandant confirmation pour toute une liste de rendez-vous programmés pour la semaine prochaine. Elle repart rapidement, consciente que je ne devrais pas être là aujourd'hui. Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre. Ce soir, c'est le réveillon et dans quelques jours, nous serons en 2019. J'ai laissé mes associés prendre quelques jours alors je suis le seul dirigeant présent aujourd'hui. Le PDG lui-même. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, il est surtout question que, s'il se passe quelque chose, je suis là pour gérer. Dehors, il neige. Il y a déjà une sacré couche sur le sol. Nous aurons un Noël blanc à Londres cette année. En regardant la neige tomber, je replonge dans mes souvenirs, dix ans plus tôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il m'a également dit que pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose lui non plus. En effet, le VIH a normalement une période d'incubation d'une à deux semaines et il faut attendre entre trois et six mois pour pouvoir faire un test à la manière moldue. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait rien faire alors qu'il savait ce que j'avais, il m'a répondu que la potion détectait une charge virale quasi-nulle et que les médicaments passeraient complètement à côté. Il fallait attendre au moins trois mois, pour avoir une charge virale plus élevée que les médicaments ne pourraient pas louper.

Il m'a quand même mis en garde et m'a donné quelques conseils comme :

Se protéger avec un préservatif si rapport sexuel (car les sorts de contraception ne protègent absolument pas des IST)

Ne pas utiliser de drogues injectables ou le faire avec du matériel stérile

Ne pas se faire percer ou tatouer, sauf si matériel stérile à 100%

Pas de contact sang à sang avec quelqu'un

Pas de contact muqueuse / liquide séminal si pas de protection

Enfin il m'a demandé de revenir dans trois mois pour faire un dépistage moldu et m'a prévenu que dans les prochains jours, voir prochaines semaines, je pouvais ressentir une forte fatigue, des maux de tête, une perte d'appétit, de la fièvre et des frissons. Il m'a assuré que c'était normal et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, si j'en ressentais le besoin, je pouvais venir le voir. Cependant, j'avais toujours une petite voix dans ma tête pour me dire que ma vie était vraiment minable depuis plusieurs années maintenant et qu'il fallait peut-être que je me bouge pour que ça change.

Je suis sorti de l'immeuble environ trente minutes plus tard. J'avais environ vingt minutes de marche pour rentrer chez moi en passant par un parc. Je me suis donc mis en marche et rapidement, j'ai senti le poids de la discussion peser sur moi et me ralentir. Comme si, d'un coup, je prenais conscience de ce qui se passait réellement pour moi. Il s'était arrêté de neiger pendant mon rendez-vous et là, ça reprenait, alors que j'étais en dessous et que je ne pouvais pas me lancer de sort au milieu des tous ces moldus. Car oui, les enfants sont en vacances alors les familles se retrouvent dehors à jouer dans les parcs avec la neige. Tellement cliché.

Pendant que eux profitent de leurs vacances et de leur vie de famille parfaite, moi, je me retrouve avec une maladie incurable qui, non traitée, pourrait me faire claquer à cause d'un simple rhume dans quelques années. Une maladie sexuellement transmissible que j'ai eu en prenant de l'héroïne le soir de Noël. Je suis vraiment trop con. Le docteur EMERSON m'a expliqué que le VIH empêcherait mon système immunitaire de fonctionner. Mon corps n'aurait donc que très peu voir plus de défense immunitaire -ce serait le stade du SIDA, stade terminal de la maladie-, et les bactéries et autres virus pourraient donc se propager dans mon corps sans problèmes et parfois, causer de graves dégâts. Plus précisément, le virus se logerait dans les cellules qui commandent le système immunitaire, les utiliseraient pour se propager et les détruire. Le système immunitaire n'a alors plus aucune information et ne réagit pas ou peu en cas d'attaque. C'est donc comme ça qu'à l'étape SIDA, on peut mourir d'un simple rhume.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que ce n'était pas la maladie qui aurait raison de moi. Elle me poussait à me battre pour avancer malgré le traitement lourd et les risques. Est-ce que c'était vraiment normal d'avoir des élans de créativité et une envie de se prendre en main alors qu'on venait de m'annoncer que j'avais une maladie incurable ? Peu importe. J'allais avoir un traitement, j'allais vivre, je n'allais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs et j'allais me bouger pour faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie, quitte à me prendre des murs. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'écroulerais pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où venait cette détermination, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas la laisser s'évaporer. J'ai rapidement enlevé mon air condamné de mon visage et j'ai souri pour moi-même. Je suis dans un parc, il neige, j'ai vingt-huit ans, je suis riche. Je peux faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Je vais faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

Pendant trois mois, j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour trouver des personnes avec qui travailler. Des sorciers pour la plupart, sortis du système scolaire sorcier et ayant un diplôme en informatique chez les moldus. Ils ne se voyaient pas travailler pour le ministère, au service des usages abusifs de la magie ou celui des détournements d'objets moldus et aucun autre cursus proposé dans le monde sorcier ne leur convenait. Alors ils avaient choisi de s'en éloigner à contre-cœur. Ils vivaient dans des quartiers moldus et travaillaient dans des shops informatiques moldus. Intrigués par mon idée, ils ont accepté de travailler pour moi.

Avec des hauts et des bas, au bout de six mois, j'ai réussi à créer des sorts pour faire en sorte que les objets électroniques moldus soient utilisables dans le monde sorcier et j'ai créé ma propre entreprise. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'emprunter de l'argent à Gringotts. Personne ne m'a freiné. Entre temps, je suis retourné chez le docteur EMERSON pour le test de dépistage à la moldu. J'appréhendai, mais finalement, tout c'est bien passé. Le diagnostic VIH a été confirmé, avec une charge virale plus importante. Je pouvais donc commencer à prendre un traitement. Les premières semaines après le premier rendez-vous ont été été difficiles. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la grippe en beaucoup plus forte et longue. J'étais fatigué, courbaturé, j'avais de la fièvre. Et bien entendu, toutes les potions que j'ai pu prendre n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté. J'étais condamné à me traîner et à vivre dans la douleur. Au fur et à mesure du temps, les douleurs se sont atténuées, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Je me sentais un peu plus faible et fatigué mais je n'avais plus mal et c'était déjà un très bon point. J'ai eu un traitement composé de trois médicaments différents appelé "trithérapie". Ça se compose de plusieurs médicaments efficaces contre la maladie et d'antiviraux. Il est à prendre tous les jours, à la même heure pour avoir constamment les actifs dans l'organisme et une charge virale indétectable, donc extrêmement faible avec un risque de transmission quasi nul. Mon corps et ma magie ont très bien accepté le traitement contrairement à d'autres de ces patients sorciers, pour qui ça avait pris plusieurs mois.

Je voyais régulièrement le Dr EMERSON les premiers temps pour des contrôles, puis on les a de plus en plus espacés. Entre temps, mon entreprise prenait de l'ampleur, les ateliers grandissaient, on avait de plus en plus d'employés et on avait ouvert notre premier magasin sur le chemin de traverse. Pour ça, nous avons embauché trois personnes supplémentaires. L'entreprise "Wizard Technology" était connu du plus grand nombre, tout comme son PDG fut reconnu. L'entreprise a mis environ un an pour prendre un bel envol. Les journaux se sont de nouveau intéressés à moi. De ce côté là, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Mais bon.

La pub journalistique et la couverture médiatique que m'offrait la Gazette du Sorcier n'était pas négligeable. Même si, à un moment donné, ils ont un peu dépassé les limites en fouillant un peu trop dans ma vie privée. Ils m'ont pris en photo devant l'immeuble où se trouve le cabinet du docteur EMERSON. Ils m'ont vu entrer dans une pharmacie. En cherchant un peu, ils ont vite compris de quoi je souffrais et ça a bien alimenté leur torchon pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils savaient et n'hésitaient pas à dramatiser la chose en faisant des raccourcis terribles et en mentant sur la maladie, bien entendu.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, je m'étais renseigné beaucoup plus sur la maladie, ses conséquences et son évolution. Ce que je lisais tous les jours dans la Gazette, sur moi, ou sur toutes les autres personnes séropositives me donnaient envie de vomir. Après seulement un mois de traitement, avec une prise régulière, ma charge virale était nulle et le risque de transmission était de zéro. C'est pour ça que deux ans après mon diagnostic, j'ai fondé une association. Les moldus ont une association qui lutte contre le SIDA depuis 1989 nommée "Act' Up". J'ai décidé de garder ce nom et ainsi est née "Act' Up Magic". Une association fondée avec d'autres sorciers séropositifs qui en ont eu marre de lire des absurdités dans la presse et m'ont contacté pour me faire part de leur soutien et me féliciter pour ma réussite. Je n'ai jamais eu honte, enfin, je n'ai jamais eu à avoir honte puisque jusqu'à ce moment précis, personne ne le savait. La création de l'association n'a, par contre, pas eu le droit à son article dans la Gazette. Il ne faudrait surtout pas s'amuser à donner de l'espoir aux gens. A ma grande surprise, c'est Le Chicaneur, en la présence de Luna Lovegood, qui est venu dans nos locaux, interroger les bénévoles sur le rôle de l'association. Depuis, le journal publie régulièrement sur l'actualité d'Act' Up Magic.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes donc le 24 décembre 2018. Je me prépare à quitter mon bureau et rentrer chez moi. La journée a plutôt été tranquille. J'ai été en contact avec des bénévoles de l'association. Un nouveau praticien sorcier anglais a répondu positivement à notre invitation pour une formation avec des médecins moldus spécialisés dans la maladie. En effet, grâce à l'association, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'énormément de sorciers souffraient du VIH, voir du SIDA, sans le savoir et que la plupart des sorciers ne savaient pas comment se protéger de la plupart des IST. Avec le docteur EMERSON, nous avons décidé de dispenser des formations destinées aux professionnels de santé du monde sorcier. Elles se déroulent pendant deux semaines à l'hôpital sorcier de Londres et réunissent (pour le moment), une quinzaine de médicomages venus de tout le Royaume-Uni. Nous avons récemment pris contact avec des sorciers français, qui veulent fonder eux aussi, une association comme la nôtre. Grâce à Luna Lovegood et à ses articles, les sorciers séropositifs n'étaient plus des erreurs, des hontes à cacher ou des personnes contagieuses. Il y a eu un réel débat de société sur ce sujet, sur la prévention en matière de sexualité, sur les connaissances des médicomages. Les choses ont bougé à cause de nous et on en est très fiers.

Il est 18h30 quand je quitte enfin les bureaux de mon entreprise. Elle aussi a bien grandi en dix ans. Nous avons des boutiques dans tout le Royaume-Uni, deux ateliers de production et environ cent employés. Nous nous sommes fait un nom à l'international et les commandes viennent du monde entier. Nous sommes en permanence en train d'innover. Il y a quelques années, nous avons équipé Poudlard d'une salle informatique dernier cri. Une quarantaine d'ordinateurs neufs, fonctionnant à la perfection malgré les nombreuses interférences magiques. Cela n'a bien-sûr pas remplacé l'immense bibliothèque dans laquelle on trouve tous les ouvrages nécessaires à notre scolarité et qui satisfont notre curiosité.

Quand je sors dehors, il fait nuit, la rue est magnifiquement éclairée, des chants de Noël sont présents en fond et il neige. Un magnifique manteau blanc recouvre le sol. Il fait froid. Mes gants, mon bonnet et mon long manteau ne sont pas suffisants pour me réchauffer, alors je me lance un sort de chaleur, et ça va mieux. Les rues sont calmes. Les familles se sont déjà retrouvées, ou se préparent à le faire. J'arrive rapidement chez moi, retrouver la personne qui partage ma vie. Nous avons entièrement décoré notre appartement, un magnifique et immense sapin au milieu du salon illumine toute la pièce. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a six ans, et nous ne nous sommes plus lâchés. Nous allons fêter le réveillon avec sa famille. Ils sont devenu la mienne.

Il y a dix ans, j'étais complètement perdu, j'errai dans la vie sans réel but. Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé ma place et Noël est une redevenue la plus belle période de l'année.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
